Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-10x}{2} + \dfrac{3x}{2}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-10x + 3x}{2}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-7x}{2}$